


Fill Your House With Stacks of Books

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: I'm on that tervo grind, M/M, not great but it took 8 minutes, reference to Good Omens (Aziraphale), tervo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: they are in a bookstore and then they leave. nothing happens in the middle. may add more non-content later.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Kudos: 12





	Fill Your House With Stacks of Books

Terry peeked through the bookshelf at Korvo. The bookstore was winding and crammed with books. A strange white-haired man was muttering to himself in the back. Terry continued to ignore him and watched Korvo flick through the pages of The Big Friendly Giant.

"How tall? It's unlikely that we've never spotted one if they are that large." Korvo said to himself.

Terry let out a happy sigh - too loud it seemed, as Korvo glanced up at his goofy grin between The Cat in the Hat and The Great Gatsby. This bookstore was not organised in the slightest. Terry snapped himself back into focus and kept looking for some light sci-fi for the replicants to read. Korvo gave a small smile as Terry looked away - he liked the attention despite the fact that Terry was a bit much sometimes. The two aliens continued perusing the dusty books before purchasing the BFG and Hitchhiker's Guide, and they went home.


End file.
